Diamonds and Rubys
by SkyPirate21
Summary: Really bad at summarys: when an old Konoha Village friend comes to visit all the girls begin falling for her, who will fall the hardest? And who is it that this girl has her sights on? InoOC Yuri Shoujoai
1. The Return of the Red Eyed Girl

Chapter One: The Return of the Red-Eyed Girl 

Notes from the Author: WARNING: this is a yuri/shoujo-ai fic, that means girl/girl love and in the last chapter there will be sexual activity, don't like don't read, but those that do, enjoy!  
I'm sorry I used a created character (OC) for this story, but it's my test run for this website. The character, Hayden, has a history with the Konoha shinobi and so blends in quite well as the visitor to the village, she is also related to Kurenai Yuhi as her niece. Please excuse the overuse of this character and bland conversation throughout this chapter as it shows her background and personality setup, the fic will get better- I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Hayden

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The setting sun shown bright over the high walls of Konohagakure. The village was quiet as the roads were clearing for the night, shops closing and bars opening.

"You've been waiting a long time here Miss Yamanaka." A younger male gatekeeper said as he collected his belongings from behind the gate-booth.  
"Yea, one of my old friends is coming to visit." Ino smiled. "She has lived in Sunagakure for five years now. I'm so exited that I couldn't even sleep last night." She never averted her eyes from the path to the gate through the woods.  
"You're sure she's coming tonight? The gates are about to close." He shrugged.

"She'll be here, she is known for close calls." The blonde ninja was leaning on the cold steel pillar inside the entrance, shivering. -I wasn't expecting it to be this cold out tonight- Ino said under her breath closing her eyes for only a second.  
-Would you like a jacket, Ino?- A soft voice whispered in Ino's ear as a jacket covered her exposed shoulders. Ino gasped in surprise as a chill ran down her spine. She spun to meet face to face with her friend from Sunagakure.

"Hayden!" Ino called squeezing her friend's spine into submission. She was only slightly taller than the blonde ninja and only a year older.

"Nice to see you to, Ino." Hayden choked out through suffocating breaths.  
"Lets get to the apartment, I want to see you in the light." Ino let go of her friend's torso and grabbed her hand in a hurry to her apartment, leaving her friend confused and hurried.

----------

As both ninja stood inside of Ino's apartment they took the opportunity to see what five years apart had done to their bodies. In the light, Ino looked over her friend. She looked at the sexy paleness of her skin. She looked at her short black hair, like Sakura's, but pulled back into a short ponytail with stray strands covering her face. She looked at her crimson eyes, though somewhat scary they were soft and friendly, and held the secrets of her kekki genkai. She looked at the dark purple headband strewn across her neck, engraved with the familiar hourglass of the sand village. She looked at her chest, which made her slightly jealous, and at her toned arms bandaged to her elbows, concealing the damage of her daily training. She looked at her long legs, which she couldn't see through the slightly baggy leather pants, a kunai-holster on her right thigh. It was Hayden's turn; Ino's hair was just as long as she had remembered, but her friend had definitely grown since she was fourteen. She was bustier and more full-figured. Her legs were muscular and her stomach toned. Her face was just as welcoming as it had always been; Hayden felt guilty at hiding her secret from that face for so long.

"Before you get too exited," Hayden sighed, "I have something that I wanted to tell you." She said this in her most serious voice. Ino sat down on her black leather couch, prepared to hear what it is that her best friend had to say. "I want you to promise not to hate me though, okay?" Hayden sat next to her.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Ino smiled, "Lay it on me." Hayden took another deep breath before starting to speak.

"Ino, you know what these eyes of mine do right?" Hayden asked rhetorically, "I can see through anything, however many layers I choose, among other options like tracing the flow of chakra." Ino nodded. "The easiest way to put it is that they would start acting up in the Suna girls locker room, and I really don't know how to explain this fact other than to think-" Ino cut Hayden off mid-sentence.

"You think that you're gay?" Ino said confidently. Hayden was taken back by the bluntness of Ino's answer,

"Is it that obvious?" She frowned.

"No, I just have this sixth sense where I can read people. And the many times that I've been called to put myself into your head have helped." Ino smiled tapping her head, she spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone.. She had used her mind-transfer jutsu many times on this old friend.

"So, it doesn't bother you?" Hayden blushed.

"It's not like you to act so shy about anything," Ino started, "I cold tell something was up; and no, it doesn't bother me, in fact I think it's cute." Ino's smile was warm and made Hayden feel confident, and sorry that she had ever doubted the Konoha kunoichi.

"So Ino," Hayden said with a glint in her eye, "Have you ever had feelings for a girl before?" Curiosity lased her face. Ino chuckled.

"I cant say that I've ever had fantasies or anything, but I have been attracted to other women before." Ino said sensually twisting her hair between her fingers. Hayden blushed at her friend's actions. "So, Hayden, have you ever..." Ino posed with her arms behind her head and pushed her chest out. Hayden covered her eyes, not like it would help she could see right through them, and turned away.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you Ino. You're too important a friend." She got her eyes under control and looked back into her friend's blue eyes. Ino had mixed feelings on this response, she was glad that her friend had never taken advantage of her, but she felt that her body was not to her standards as well. "Have you ever wanted to?" Ino found herself blushing at the question, and Hayden's face just as pink, "I wont get mad, I promise." Ino moved closer to the dark haired ninja on the loveseat.

"Well, I-uh, Ino..." She started out broken and defensive, but regained her posture. Hayden smiled, "Your body is probably the most attractive I've ever seen, and I cant say that I wouldn't like to see more of it, but it's not worth losing you over. You're my most important friend, and without you to contain 'it' who knows what would happen?"

"Good." Ino laughed, now satisfied with her answer. "So how has 'it' been acting?" She asked in a more serious tone with her smile fading.

"Mostly quiet with a few outbursts that I could help myself, but I feel a big one coming on soon." She admitted. Worry covered her face. Ino took her friend in her arms,

"It's okay though, because I'm here to stop it." She was confident, she had stopped 'it' plenty of times before.

"You're the only one that can." She leaned her head on Ino's soft blonde hair pouring over her shoulder.

Hayden slept on that leather sofa, tossing and turning all night. She had dreams of the one thing she truly feared, a demon she had sealed inside of herself getting loose, that previously called 'it'. In her dream the beast's seal vanished and it got free inside of her mind, causing her to attack the Konoha village, killing everybody that she cared for before releasing her and taking her own life. The demon is a raccoon; it's fur like needles and its teeth sharp as the sharpest kunai, its eyes an unwavering gold with cross-shaped pupils. She had used her kekki genkai to track the chakra of one attempt at sealing the demon when it had attacked Konoha before her leave, when that attempt had failed she stepped up against the wishes of the other, and the demon accepted her body as a vessel. She woke up in a cold sweat, screaming.  
She covered her mouth as to not wake Ino. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and lie back down. She couldn't fall back to sleep, so she sat up and waited for the sun to rise. She made Ino her favorite breakfast, hoping she had remembered correctly. Ino woke up to the mixed smell of eggs, sausage, and pancakes. She stepped out to the kitchen where she saw Hayden standing in a long white shirt and a pair of red plaid boxers sliding eggs onto a plate. The sight made Ino giggle, this went unnoticed by the Suna kunoichi.  
"Morning," Ino yawned, rubbing her eyes. She slid into a chair at the table, the morning light being the only illumination in the room.

"Shit!" Hayden cursed. She had burned her hand on the hot pan putting it into the sink. Ino laughed and clapped tiredly, mocking her friends abilities in the kitchen. "This is still your favorite, I hope." She smiled putting the hot plate in front of Ino.

"Where is yours?" Ino questioned.

"I made it for you." Hayden smiled. Ino noticed the burn marks on her hand, there were more than just one, she had worked hard for this breakfast. Her knuckles were raw and red, tender from long hours of training.

"You have to eat something." Ino urged looking into Hayden's friendly crimson eyes.

"I'll eat later..." Hayden yawned. Waving the smell in Ino's direction.

"Share some of this, it looks great." Ino demanded.

"No, no, it's yours." She waved.

"If you don't share it, I'll have to make you." She made a box around Hayden's face with her hands, making sure she had a straight shot.

"Alright, alright, that's not necessary." She waved her hands again, this time in her defense. "But I'm telling you that I'm not-" She was cut off by a loud roar from her stomach witch she hoped Ino hadn't heard. Ino smiled slyly, clearly dismissing that hope. "Don't say a word..." Hayden glared.

--------------  
Inoichi Yamanaka called early that morning during that breakfast and asked Ino to take care of the shop for the day. Ino stood behind the counter while Hayden unloaded boxes of flowers from the back.

"Thank you for helping out today..." Ino sighed. Hayden just smiled in response. The blonde ninja leaned her face on her hands and waited for customers. The morning was slow, but business picked up in the afternoon. None other than Shikamaru was their first customer, followed by a familiar sand ninja.

"Shikamaru, Temari." Ino started with little enthusiasm, mocking Shika. "Do you need help with anything today?" Upon seeing the sand ninja, Hayden dropped a box. A loud thud rang out into the front of the store, which caught Temari's attention. -Shit shit shit!- Hayden freaked in a whisper. She stood up straight and put her hand behind her head.

"Uh, hey, Temari. What's up?" She gave an awkward smile to the blonde fan ninja.

"Hayden." Temari smiled sincerely, "Long time no see. How have you been?" She greeted the dark haired ninja with a kiss on the cheek. "Ah, you still blush when I do that." She held her hand over her mouth and laughed. Shikamaru had a shocked look on his face, and Ino was puzzled. She saw the look on Ino's face and fussed up.

"Well, you see, Ino. Temari was my first and only girlfriend." Shikamaru just about fainted and Ino's jaw dropped to unimaginable limits.

"You dated the Kazekage's sister?" Ino blurted as Naruto conveniently walked past the store. He 'cleverly' hid behind the bushed in front and listened to the below conversation.

"That's right!" Temari stepped up, "For quite a while, almost a year." Hayden evaded eye contact with either kunoichi.

"Why did you two break up?" Shikamaru asked, suddenly interested in the conversation but showing only his usual amount of feeling. This took everyone by surprise. Hayden signaled as best she could to Temari not to say anything, her attempt surprisingly worked, Temari didn't spill the beans. Hayden let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to work." Temari waved, "Be good." She winked. Hayden and Ino blushed at that last remark.

"Just when it was getting good, women are so troublesome..." Shikamaru complained as he followed the Suna kunoichi from the small shop. "Hey, Naruto." He waved as they crossed paths.

------------

Naruto met up with Sakura for some training that would be looked over by Kakashi; of course Kakashi was nowhere to be found at the meeting time, so the two of them sat and waited for his arrival. "Sakura?' Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura sighed, he had gotten much better to talk to since he had returned to Konoha but he was still his strange, quirky, self.

"What do you know about that sand ninja girl?"

"Temari? Well, lets see," Sakura thought, "She's an ambassador between our village and Sunagakure, she's the Kazekage's sister..."

"Yea, yea, I know all that already. I mean, does she like other girls?" Sakura was taken back by that question,

"How should I know?!" She shouted, "You shouldn't go around asking stupid questions!"

But I heard her say, that that one chick...Hayden...used to be her girlfriend." Naruto scratched his head. Sakura was silent at what she had just heard.

'I forgot she was back in town..." Sakura admitted with shock still visible on her face, "I"ll go visit her and Ino┘■ She stood.

⌠What about training?■ Naruto questioned. Sakura left without another word.

Notes from the Author: I know that was a lot of setup, but once you get about half way through it got better, at least I thought so. I know it▓s not the best writing in the world, or maybe that▓s just my opinion as the author, but I hope it was to your standards. The next chapter is when the news spreads and some uncontrollable stuff starts to happen, it▓s funny how things work out and some of the situations one can be put in by the cause of one knucklehead. Anyway, I hope you review and message me, constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.


	2. Spread the News

**Chapter Two: Spread the News**

**Notes from the Author**: I'm trying to keep everyone in character here, I think it worked pretty well. This chapter is full of crazy situations, it starts out kind of slow, but it gets better to try to stick with me please. -

**Disclaimer: My cat ate my homework! (and I do not own Naruto)**

At Ino's apartment Sakura was always welcome, their friendship rekindled after the chunnin exams. The trio sat each on different chairs in the living room, Ino on the loveseat, Sakura and Hayden on separate chairs; all of them made of the same black leather. It didn't take long for Sakura to cut to the point, Naruto had piqued her curiosity.

"We never did get to hear why you two broke up though, care to explain?" Ino asked sensually, mocking her friend's orientation.

"Not really." Hayden admitted leaning back coolly in her chair.

"I've got an idea," Sakura said in a sly tone, "Let's play truth or dare."

"No way! You're just going to gang up on me!" Hayden knew their plans.

"I think that it's a great idea." Ino added, "That makes it two on one, we play." She nodded victoriously. Hayden hung her head low, she knew what was coming. "I'll be nice and let you start, Hayden."

"It's an honor…" She said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Ino, truth or dare?" The classic beginning to the classic game.

"Hmm, truth!" The blonde ninja was confident in her decision.

"Are you a virgin?" Hayden blurted. Ino answered with a shake of her head, obviously a no. Ino got a look in her eyes, a kind of glare, this scared Hayden.

"Hayden, truth or dare?"

"Eh, dare." She wanted to prolong her own torture.

"Kiss Sakura." Ino demanded. Both girls let out a wail,

"You're kidding!" Sakura shouted in disbelief. Ino shook her head, and Hayden stood up. She slowly walked over to Sakura's chair and kneeled, putting Sakura in the taller position. She leaned in close until Sakura could feel her breath on her lips, it was a lip-lock, knowing that Ino would settle for nothing less. Sakura's eyes were wide at first, but she gave into the soft lips on her own, closing them by the end of the endeavor. Hayden pulled away blushing, but not as red as Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura, truth or dare?" Hayden said still kneeling in front of her target.

"T-truth." She stuttered.

"Did you like that?" Hayden asked bluntly.

"What? Do you really think-" She was cut off by Ino waving one finger in her direction, a signal to stop lying. "Hai…" She sighed, blushing more. Hayden smiled at her complement. "Ino, truth or dare?" Sakura had scorn in her eyes.

"Truth of course, after that episode." Ino laughed.  
"Coward, Who did you lose your virginity to?" Sakura laughed.

"Shikamaru." Ino grunted, "But we had been dating for over a year, so I don't really regret it." She shrugged. "Now for the soul purpose of this game, Hayden, you had better pick truth." Ino glared.

Hayden gulped, "T-t-truth…" She gave in to her demands.

"You know the question, now tell me the answer." Ino demanded.

"Okay, we broke up because…I wouldn't have sex with her." She shrugged and spoke in a low tone. "I'm just saving it for somebody that I love you know?"

"Now you see, was that so hard?" Sakura and Ino asked at the same time. Hayden was bright red and stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact in her embarrassment. The game was over, now that the implied question had been asked.

---------------

Sakura found herself that night , laying in bed facing the ceiling, thinking about the kiss she had enjoyed so much, and the girl who gave it to her. She found that girl in her dreams as well, where she usually found Sasuke.  
The next day at training with Kakashi, Naruto, and team Kurenai, her tongue slipped and Naruto's eyes grew to unimaginable heights. "What?! You really liked it?" Naruto yelled, not trying in the least to keep his voice down.

"Hai…" Sakura sighed, facing the ground with her pink face hidden in her palms. They were jumping through the forest, today's training was hide and seek. Naruto continued to laugh and visualize the thought. He laughed to hide his pain, we all know how much he wants Sakura to himself. Sakura stopped suddenly on a branch and turned to face the ground, something caught her ear, Kiba was hiding somewhere in the brush.

---------------

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino sat in the training grounds after their daily training was complete. The sun was setting and the cool air was cooling their faces. "So I overheard something pretty interesting today…" Kiba struck up conversation, "Sakura was dared to kiss this Hayden chick, and now she says it was the best she ever had."

"You shouldn't delve into her life, Kiba." Shino grunted. "It's not your place."

"I'm a ninja, gathering information on people is what I do." Kiba snapped, Akamaru barked. "Anyway, it sounded like she must've been great. So Hinata, I was hoping you would look into it for me, I'd do it myself…." He shrugged, "But she only goes for girls."

He smiled slyly at Hinata who stuttered her answer.

"I-I," She spoke weakly, and quietly, "If you really want me too….." She agreed, the pressure from her teammate overwhelming her timid thoughts.

Rock Lee was hiding, listening to the trio's conversation from behind a tree. It was often that he would stay well after sundown to practice his taijutsu. -My beloved Sakura! I will not let this…woman…take you away from me!- He thought.

-----------

He rounded up his partners, Tenten and Neji, to accompany him on a 'mission of youth' as he put it.

"So, will you guys help me keep my love from falling for this stranger?" Lee asked hopeful after explaining what he had uncovered.

"You called us here for this?" Neji grunted, "I'm leaving." He left in an instant, leaving Lee and Tenten in surprise.

"I think that it's Sakura's decision, it's up to her weather to chase this girl or not, and she's no stranger, Lee, she was born here in Konoha." Tenten stated her opinion. She was leaning on a tree trunk, her arms crossed and her eyes closed in the darkness. -If this is spreading so far, she must be one damn good kisser.- Tenten thought with a slight smile, -Maybe I will investigate this.- She lost interest in Lee's words as he continued to ramble on about how Sakura was his love and Tenten HAD to help him 'save' her. "I'm going to bed…" She yawned and left the taijutsu master to himself.

------------

"I-I'm sorry, Hayden." She quickly placed her lips on Hayden's, she pulled back in shock but couldn't help to kiss back. Hinata felt comfortable in the arms of the girl now embracing her. When she realized what she was doing she pulled away and broke the kiss, grabbed her bag and ran.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Thank you." She said facing away, running at full speed. Hinata stood, dazed, as did the people who had just witnessed the oddness.  
She came across Sakura in the herb shop, relieved. She asked Sakura to help with identifying herbs on the list. Sakura was glad to help, but didn't seem herself. Hayden told Sakura about what had happened at the fruit stand.

"About that, by the way." Sakura started, embarrassment clearly written on her face in red. "I was hoping…" She moved closer to the dark haired girl and gazed into her eyes. Hayden sighed as she realized what was happening.

-Damn these accursed lips of mine.- She thought to herself as Sakura took advantage of her thought, planting their lips hard together. She pulled away, much to Sakura's disappointment, grabbed the herbs and threw change on the counter. "I'm sorry!" She yelled as she bolted through the door.  
As she turned the corner once more to escape her previous encounters Tenten cut her path short, causing Hayden to slide to a stop on her knees. She was frantic to avoid all Konoha kunoichi at all costs, her mission had failed as the dark haired one stood before her with a glint in her eye. She knelt and extended a hand. It would be rude to refuse so she grasped it cautiously. Tenten pulled her into a long lock, forcing her tongue into the warmth of the other's mouth. Her hold was too strong to escape, the girl was crafty, and Hayden was once again unintentionally giving back what she received.  
As Tenten's grip loosened she took her chance to once again run at top speed through the village, she turned and ran back past the herb shop and again past the fruit stand, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata at her tail. More girls joined in as they had heard the rumors either from Naruto or Kiba, and wanted to test them themselves.

"Damn, shit!" Hayden cursed as she sprinted through Konoha, her predators showing no signs of letting up. Hayden prided herself on her speed, this was good considering she could keep this up all day.  
As she ran past the flower shop she called to Ino and Kurenai, talking as Ino unlocked the door, "Ino! Aunt Kurenai! Help meeeee!" She almost tripped as she quickly turned another corner.

"What the?!" Ino's jaw dropped as the hoard of women inched closer and closer in an instant.

"Hey!" Kurenai started, "You're all being disruptive to the village, continue with your daily activities!" She ordered. The mob stopped at once and there was silence as they separated and walked in different directions.

Temari had seen this from her apartment window, "It seem I have some competition…" She sighed, laughing at the dispersing mob.

--------------

The sun had set and Hayden had made her way through the village gathering ingredients for the night's dinner, she had given up after the earlier scenario. Ino had stayed back and taken a bath as she had trained hard throughout the day with Shikamaru and Chouji, who now knew of Sakura's dare and Hayden's orientation. She decided to take a shortcut home through a dark ally, and Temari followed close behind, going out without Shikamaru against his wishes. Temari grabbed Hayden's shoulder and in an instant the dark haired kunoichi held a kunai to her neck. As she recognized her ex she lowered the weapon and apologized. Temari proceeded to greet her as she had before, a swift kiss on the lips. "Are you still willing to deny me of pleasure?" The blonde kunoichi pressed her body against the other backed up to the ally wall. "You know those other girls can't compare to me." She rubbed Hayden's face gently, lustfully.

"I told you before, Temari, it's not something that I'm willing to just throw away like you did." Hayden squirmed beneath Temari's body.

"How can you resist me?" Temari again planted her lips on Hayden's, pressing their bodies closer. Hayden tried to pull away, but the wall blocked her escape. She placed her hand on Temari's hip in an attempt to push her away. At that moment, Ino peeked into the ally looking for her friend. Tiers welled in her eyes at the sight, she was confused, she had never felt this way before. She didn't know why these tiers were pouring as they did and wiped them away over and over as they wouldn't stop; she ran to the only person she thought could clear things up.  
Hayden's hand was pushed away from Temari's hips, not allowing her to escape. Hayden shook her head violently and forcefully pushed Temari away. Her eyes had changed to gold and cross-shaped pupils burned to the surface.

**Notes from the Author**: So this turned out okay I guess, I need to work on drawing things out a bit. Everything happened a little quickly but the point got across. Every teenage girl in Konoha is after the red eyed kunoichi, but she only desires one person…and a real love. Things take a more angst-filled in the next chapter, but not too bad. Please read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Releasing the Spirit

**Chapter three: Releasing the Spirit**

**Notes from the Author**: Okay, so here we go, I know I kind of skimped out on the battle a bit, but no matter how much I tried I just couldn't get it to sound good…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I have acquired a taste for human blood.**

"Damn!" Hayden yelled grabbing her face. Temari was shocked, she knew what was happening, Hayden had made sure she knew before they went out, but she had never seen it this bad The pain had brought Hayden to her knees. She silently wailed in her mind, she would make a scene if she called out loud. "Temari." She choked.

"Y-yes?" Temari stared on in horror.

"Ino, get Ino!" She demanded as she performed a transportation jutsu, mostly used my jounin level ninja, she had learned this technique by watching her Aunt Kurenai.

-------------

Temari ran throughout Konoha in search of Ino, asking everyone in sight of her whereabouts. She retrieved information that she had been seen walking through the village with Kurenai, tears flowing from her eyes. They had gone to the hilltop just outside the village.

------------

Ino sat with Kurenai, still trying to contain her emotions. Kurenai and Ino had grown close as she and her team had trained together with hers since they were genin. She needed somebody to talk to, and Kurenai knew Hayden better than most. "Calm down, Ino. Tell me what's wrong." Kurenai started, rubbing Ino's back. They sat in the tall grass, beneath the moonlight.

"I don't know." She sniffled, "I saw-I saw Temari and Hayden…in the ally…." Her voice drifted off.

"You saw them what, Hun?" Kurenai asked, soothing the young kunoichi.

"Temari had her pinned on the wall, and they were…sharing an intimate moment." Ino struggled to find words. She still rubbed her eyes as she hid behind her knees.

"Hayden and Temari have been over for a while…" Kurenai tried to solve the issue at hand but this only made Ino cry more.

"I know, but…."

"Why does that upset you so much?" Kurenai asked, delving into the personal.

"I don't know, that's what I needed help with." Ino looked up to Kurenai's crimson eyes in desperation; looking for answers.

"Well, it seems to me that you care a lot for your friend and got jealous of her ex-lover."Kurenai started, "Do you love my niece, Ino Yamanaka?" Ino looked into her mind like she never had before, as if she were in somebody else's. She dug through memories and realized just how jealous she had been when anybody else got as close as she was to her friend, when Sakura kissed her, when Temari had before that….and after, and of course the immense mob earlier. She found herself nodding an answer to the jounin sitting beside her, she had realized that she had suppressed her knowledge of these feelings in fear at their outcome. She couldn't believe how easy the conclusion was, but that did not stop the pain from resurfacing as they heard a voice call from behind them.

"Ino!" Temari called out of breath. "Hayden, the demon. She needs you." She choked the words out as best she could through her breathlessness. Ino's eyes grew wide in panic, as did Kurenai's. Ino pointed to an area clear of trees in the faraway forest of the village and instructed Kurenai to take her there with her teleportation jutsu.  
When they arrived they found Hayden on her knees, battered and bloody surrounded in green chakra. She was pouring her chakra into keeping the demon from being fully released.

"Kurenai-sensei, my body!" Ino called, placing her hands in a box taking careful aim. Kurenai nodded and Ino's body fell into her arms. Hayden's body stopped flailing and took a still position, sitting on her knees facing the sky, her mouth slightly open as if in trance. Ino struggled to suspend the demon, it had never come this far before and was strong in Hayden's mind.  
As the raccoon demon flailed inside at the inner Hayden more scratches began to appear on her physical body, warm blood spilling from each new wound. Hayden was an exceptional kunoichi, but was no match for the demon in its almost full power. Ino placed herself between the demon and the injured ninja, the love of her life.  
The struggle was long and hard but the duo overcame the ravenous beast at long last and Ino knelt to Hayden's face.

"I love you, Hayden." Ino admitted proudly. She gently kissed her lips before leaving her mind and returning to her own body. Hayden lie unconscious from blood loss. Kurenai brought them both back to Ino's apartment where Sakura was called immediately.

"I've done all I can." Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead, "She'll be okay, just let her rest a while." She smiled. Ino was completely restless, she stayed up through the night, and the next day sitting at Hayden's bedside, watching her sleep.  
Sleep overwhelmed her that second night and she slept sitting up, her head cocked to the side, dreamily sweet. Hayden blinked her eyes open tiredly and looked at Ino. She smiled at the beautiful sleeping figure before her as she sat up uncomfortably. The white sheets slid, uncovering vulnerable flesh. The shuffling of sheets ripped Ino from her sleep as she sat up, sleepily alert.

"Have you been sitting here the whole time?" Hayden asked remembering the last moment before Ino had left her mind.

"Yes, it's been almost two days." Ino yawned. She stretched her arms high.

"Ino," Hayden started, "Before you left my mind that night…." She held her head in pain.

"You should still be laying down." Ino interrupted. Hayden was in no condition argue, so she obeyed, Ino pulled she sheets back over Hayden's exposed body.

"I feel fine really, just a bit sore." Hayden admitted looking into Ino's blue eyes, so close to hers as she tucked the sheets back under her body. She saw sadness, and relief, in those eyes.

"Here," Ino reached behind her chair and handed Hayden a pair of clean clothes. Hayden blushed as she realized the feeling of the sheets on her body. She reached out to accept the clothes, and once again grabbed her head in pain as she sat up, she could feel her head thudding. "I didn't say to get up." Ino said softly, "I just wanted you to know I brought these in here for you."

"Ino…" Hayden said in her upright position, "I love you too." She made eye contact with the blonde ninja, and held her teary gaze.

**Notes from the Author**: Sorry this chapter was so short…Okay, so this can be the end for those of you who don't want to read the hot lesbian sex, which will be the entirety of the last chapter, please let me know what you thought about this story and give me ideas for future ones. Thank you for sticking with me. And now, on to the sexiness!


	4. Let me Show you my Love

Chapter Four: Let me Show my Love

Notes from the Author: So this is what most of you have been waiting for, I hope its good enough for you guys, please let me know what you think. Without further ado….

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto, if I did Temari would definitely be a lesbian…

The days passed and Hayden's wounds healed, only the brutal gashes were shown as new scars. Ino and Hayden had been inseparable since that night.

The sun had faded behind the large wall encasing the village in darkness as Ino crawled into her bed next to Hayden. She kissed Hayden passionately as she had been since her confession, Hayden gladly returned them without regret. They escalated this night though, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, their saliva mixing into thick fluid. This was nothing new, but what happened next was…

Hayden began to unbutton Ino's pajama shirt with one hand ,skillfully, without breaking their string of kisses. She slid on top of Ino and met no resistance as she began to massage the soft breasts beneath her with her palms. She finally broke their kisses as she kissed down Ino's neck to her chest, playing with one hard stub with her tongue and lips as her hand played with the other. A small pleasurable sound escaped Ino's lips as Hayden switched to give equal attention to the other hard nub. She proceeded to kiss down Ino's muscular stomach and hovered over her slit licking the outside playfully. She brought her hands down and spread the lips apart and examined the inside with her eyes before giving her tongue a turn to explore for itself.

Ino panted and moaned hard as Hayden's tongue slid deep inside her sex once and resumed liking up the bittersweet fluid that filled its outside, she wanted more. Hayden made her suffer by playing with her pulsing clit, spiraling her tongue around it and pushing on it hard and fast. She increased her tempo and Ino's moans grew deeper. Ino moved her fingers to her opening, she couldn't handle it, she wanted it now even if she had to do it herself. Hayden pushed her hand away, and forced two of her own fingers deep inside of Ino. Ino moaned hard and grabbed at her sheets. The wetness of the organ provided more than enough lubrication to add another finger. Hayden bent her fingers into Ino's most tender areas and returned her tongue to its place at Ino's heavily pulsing clit.

Ino began to squirm beneath Hayden's touch, her muscles contracting as she reached her climax. Hayden welcomed the warm fluid into her mouth before laying next to Ino and kissing her again, allowing her to taste herself on Hayden's tongue.

Ino boxed Hayden's face with her hands, Hayden tilted her head in confusion. -Why is she?-

Ino's body fell onto the soft bed as Ino-Hayden stood. Ino began to undress Hayden and explore her body with her own hands. She grabbed her chest and massaged it, inside Hayden could feel everything. -Ino don't you dare!- She protested as Ino put two of her own fingers deep inside of her. She left the body without removing them, "Oh, look at you, are you that exited?" She teased from inside of her own body.

"Damnit, Ino!" Hayden called pulling her fingers free and pushing Ino back down into the soft sheets. She straddled her and began to reach her hand back down to Ino's sex. She felt Ino's fingers slide deep inside of her and let out a moan in Ino's name. Ino played with Hayden's clit wit her thumb as she slid her fingers in and out of the deep crevice. Hayden rocked her body on Ino's fingers, hitting her soft spots with the other's hand. She lifted her body and sunk back down onto Ino's fingers repetitively. As she rose Ino hooked her fingers, putting pressure on Hayden's g-spot. (Her most pleasurable spot) A hard moan escaped her lips and fluid poured from the dark haired girl. "Damn!" She yelled, "I was hoping it wouldn't be so easy for you." Hayden admitted, crawling back to Ino's side. Ino smirked at the comment as she slicked her fingers clean.

"I love you, Hayden." Ino sighed as she lie her head on Hayden's chest.

"I love you too, Ino." She ran her fingers through her soft blonde hair and they drifted into sleep.

Notes from the Author: So that was the end, I kind of suck at endings though…but the sex was OK. I could've done better I admit, and in my second story "Vigilante Justice" I will prove it to the best of my ability. Please review and tell me what you thought of my first fic, thank you all so much for reading. -Sky Pirate 21 


End file.
